kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Unreleased Soundtrack
200px|thumb|Cette musique appartient au domaine du Rêve. Cette regroupe les musiques qui ne sont plus sorties sur les BO après Kingdom Hearts Original Soundtrack Complete, car étant des musiques issues des épisodes précédents. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Unreleased Soundtrack Ordre: Sora/Riku *Dearly Beloved (COM) *Memories in Pieces *The 13th Floor *Disquieting *Face It! *Traverse Town (COM) *Hand in Hand (COM) *Just Wondering *Piccolo Resto *Struggle Away *Scent of Silence *Thirteenth Discretion *The 13th Struggle (COM) *Welcome to Wonderland (COM) *To Our Surprise (COM) *Naminé *Olympus Coliseum (COM) *Go for It! (COM) *The Fight for my Friends *A Day in Agrabah (COM) *Arabian Dream (COM) *La Pace *A Very Small Wish (COM) *Monstrous Monstro (COM) *This is Halloween (COM) *Spooks of Halloween Town (COM) *Under the Sea (COM) *An Adventure in Atlantica (COM) *The Force in You *Captain Hook's Pirate Ship (COM) *Pirate's Gigue (COM) *Hollow Bastion (COM) *Scherzo di Notte (COM) *Winnie the Pooh (COM) *Bounce-O-Rama *Lazy Afternoons (COM) *Sinister Sundowns (COM) *Destiny Islands (COM) *Night of Fate (COM) *Castle Oblivion *Forgotten Challenge *Graceful Assassin *Scythe of Petals *Always on My Mind *Revenge of Chaos *Hand in Hand -Reprise- *Hikari *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KH) Re:Chain of Memories *Hikari -PlanitB Mix- (Short Edit) *Hikari Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Unreleased Soundtrack ]] *Passion -opening version- *Roxas *Lazy Afternoons (KHII) *Crossing the Finish Line *Sinister Sundown (KHII) *Rowdy Rumble *Tension Rising *Destiny's Force (KH) *A Day in Agrabah (KH) *Arabian Dream (KH) *Waltz of the Damned *Dance of the Daring *Shrouding Dark Cloud *Organization XIII *Olympus Coliseum (KH) *Go for It! (KH) *This is Halloween (KH) *Spooks of Halloween (KH) *Missing You *Riku *Welcome to Wonderland (KH) *To Our Surprise (KH) *Vim and Vigor *Friends in My Heart (KHII) *Strange Whispers *Treasured Memories *Face It! *Kairi III *Disquieting *The Other Promise *Cavern of Remembrance *Another Side *Passion -after the battle- *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KHII) HD Remaster *Dearly Beloved (Days) *Passion -opening version- *Roxas *Sacred Moon (Days) *Lazy Afternoons (KHII) *At Dusk, I Will Think of You (I.5) *Sinister Sundown (KHII) *Xemnus *Destiny's Force (I.5) *Strange Whispers (I.5) *Musique pour la tristesse de Xion (I.5) *Arabian Dream (KH) *Apprehension *Missing You *A Day in Agrabah (KH) *Organization XIII *Waltz of the Damned *Olympus Coliseum (KH) *Friends in my Heart (KHII) *Riku *This is Halloween (KH) *Tension Rising *Secret of Neverland *Treasured Memories *Welcome to Wonderland (KH) *Face It! *Go for it! (KH) *Kairi III *Disquieting *The Other Promise *Vector to the Heavens (I.5) *Another Side -Battle Ver.- *Passion -after the battle- *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KHII) Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Unreleased Soundtrack Ordre: Terra/Ventus/Aqua *Hikari -PlanitB Mix- (Short Edit) *Destati *Villains of a Sort (BBS) *Vim and Vigor (BBS) *Rowdy Rumble (BBS) *The Encounter (BBS) *Magical Mystery (BBS) *Working Together (BBS) *Kairi (BBS) *Olympus Coliseum (BBS) *Go for it! (BBS) *Shrouding Dark Cloud (BBS) *Destiny's Force (BBS) *Destiny Islands (KHII) *Blast Away! -Gummi Ship II- *Destiny Islands (KH) *Hand in Hand (KH) *March-A-Long *Another Side *Beyond the Door *Organization XIII *Hikari -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version- *Hikari *Destati -drammatica- *Dearly Beloved (KH) Kingdom Hearts: coded Unreleased Soundtrack *Dearly Beloved *Destati *A Walk in Andante (KH) *Laughter and Merriment *Strange Whispers *Destiny Islands (KH) *Night of Fate (KH) *Shrouding Dark Cloud *Where Is This? *Precious Stars in the Sky *Traverse Town (KH) *On the Debug! (entendue lors de l'utilisation d'une capacité D) *Villains of a Sort (KH) *Welcome to Wonderland (KH) *To Our Surprise (KH) *Organization XIII *Just Wondering *An Intense Situation *Olympus Coliseum (KH) *Route to a Hero (KH) *A Day in Agrabah (KH) *Arabian Dream (KH) *Hesitation *Hollow Bastion (KH) *Scherzo di Notte (KH) *Sora *No Time to Think *Friends in my Heart (KHII) *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KH) *The 13th Struggle (KHII: thème du Manoir Oblivion) *Treasured Memories *Naminé *March Caprice for Piano and Orchestra *Hand in Hand (KHII) Re:coded *Hikari -PlanitB Mix- (Short Edit) *Destati *A Walk in Andante (KH) *Laughter and Merriment *Strange Whispers *Fragments Of Sorrow (KH) *Destiny Islands (KH) *Destiny's Force *Where is This? *Traverse Town (KH) *Night of Fate (KH) *Shrouding Dark Cloud *Precious Stars in the Sky *Welcome to Wonderland (KH) *To Our Surprise (KH) *Tension Rising *Organization XIII *Just Wondering *An Intense Situation *Sora *Olympus Coliseum (KH) *Route to a Hero (KH) *Go for it! (KH) *Villains of a Sort (KH) *Fight and Away *Vim and Vigor *Arabian Dream (KH) *A Day in Agrabah (KH) *Courage *Hesitation *Hollow Bastion (KH) *Scherzo Di Notte (KH) *Rowdy Rumble *Riku *No Time to Think *Guardando nel buio *Friends in My Heart (KHII) *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KH) *Merlin's Magical House *Castle Oblivion *Forgotten Challenge *Roxas *Tresured Memories *Naminé *Hikari *Hand in Hand (KHII) *Magical Mystery *Xehanort HD Remaster Kingdom Hearts II Unreleased Soundtrack *Treasured Memories *Strange Whispers Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Unreleased Soundtrack Ordre: Sora/Riku ]] *Hikari -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version- *Organization XIII *Night of Fate *The Key of Light *Magical Mystery (BBS) *Shaded Truths *Innocent Times *Drops of Poison *Peaceful Hearts *Tears of the Light *Strange Whispers *Destiny's Union *Destiny's Force (BBS) *A Very Small Wish *Monstrous Monstro *Riku *Villains of a Sort *Cheers for the Brave *Shrouding Dark Cloud (BBS) *Rowdy Rumble (BBS) *Road to a Hero *Dearly Beloved (Duet: Sora: Days / Riku: KH) *Xehanort *The Encounter (BBS) *Sacred Moon (KHII) *Roxas *Ventus *The Key of Darkness *Dearly Beloved (KHII) *Passion -after the battle- *Hand in Hand (KHII) *Dearly Beloved -Reprise- (KHII) Kingdom Hearts ReMIX Soundtrack (waiting the official release in October) I.5 *Dearly Beloved *Hikari -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version- II.5 *Dearly Beloved *Passion -KINGDOM Orchestra Instrumental Version- Kingdom Hearts Music Selection *Arrangement: gaQdan (I.5), VGO (II.5) #Dearly Beloved (I.5) #Destiny Islands (I.5) #Traverse Town (I.5) #To Our Surprise (I.5) #Go for It! (I.5) #Deep Jungle (I.5) #Winnie the Pooh (I.5) #:Composition originale: Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman #A Day in Agrabah (I.5) #Monstrous Monstro (I.5) #Under the Sea (I.5) #:Composition originale: Alan Menken #This is Halloween (I.5) #:Composition originale: Danny Elfman #Pirate's Gigue (I.5) #Hollow Bastion (I.5) #Fragments of Sorrow (I.5) #Guardando nel buio (I.5) #Lazy Afternoons (II.5) #Working Together (II.5) #Scherzo Di Notte (II.5) #Waltz of the Damned (II.5) #Fields of Honor (II.5) #The Underworld (II.5) #Monochrome Dreams (II.5) #Bounce-O-Rama (II.5) #He's a Pirate (II.5) #:Composition originale: Klaus Badelt, Geoffrey Zanelli & Hans Zimmer #Arabian Dream (II.5) #Spooks of Halloween Town (II.5) #What A Surprise?! (II.5) #Adventures in the Savannah (II.5) #Byte Bashing (II.5) #Deep Anxiety (II.5) #Sacred Moon (II.5) #The Other Promise (II.5) Inspirations *Composition: - *Paroles: + *Composition et paroles: * Classiques *Modest Petrovich Mussorgsky (Модест Петрович Мусоргский / モデスト・ペトロヴィチ・ムソルグスキー) - *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (Пётр Ильич Чайковский / ピョートル・イリイチ・チャイコフスキー) - *Ludwig van Beethoven (ルートヴィヒ・ヴァン・ベートーヴェン) - *Paul Abraham Dukas (ポール・アブラハム・デュカス) - Retro *Richard M. Sherman (リチャード・M.シャーマン) * *Robert B. Sherman (ロバート・B.シャーマン) * *David Mack (デビッド・マック) - *Al Hoffman (アル・ホフマン) - *Jerry Livingston (ジェリー・リヴィングストン) + *Jimmie Dodd (ジミー・ドッド) * Modernes *Alan Menken (アラン・メンケン) - *Howard Ashman (ハワード・アシュマン) + *Danny Elfman (ダニー・エルフマン) * *Nobuo Uematsu (植松 伸夫) - *Klaus Badelt (クラウス・バデルト) - *Geoffrey Zanelli (ジェフリー・ザネルリ) - *Hans Zimmer (ハンス・ジマー) - *Sawa Kato (SAWA / 加藤 佐和) + Projets .... *Thème de l'antagoniste principal *Thème du Boss final *Thème du Boss optionnel *Thème de la vengeresse masquée *Thème de l'héroïne principale *Thème du squelettique antagoniste *Thème du lycanthropique antagoniste *Générique début 1 *Générique début 2 *Générique fin bonne *Générique fin normale... *Générique fin triste *Thème de la copie *Thème du faux semblant *Thème du collectionneur *Thème du faiseur de créatures *Thème de l'aristocrate *Thème de la garce sadique *Thème de l'héroïne gothique *Thème du royaume ténébreux *Thème de la Sage bleue *Thème de combat contre Boss *Thème de combat contre Boss 2 *Thème de combat contre l'héroïne *Thème de combat contre Boss puissants *Thème du héros principal *Thème des anciennes mines *Thème de l'héroïne triste *Thème de la forêt illusoire *Thème contre un Boss Secret *à voir *à voir *à voir *à voir *à voir *À venir... Autres Coils of Light Japonais (Raychell) Anglais (William Montgomery) :All riven, kith and kin, :All given for this, a never-ending riddle, :My flesh worn, heart betorn, :Mind, by mem'ry, begyved... :As I wander, cold and immane? :Whither now my mother, my flame? :And along the coils of light, :The life I desired? :"Anon must we part"? :Words like a dart, red and dire, :Eyne that accoyed with their heat, :O! How I have seen the Dragon's Dogma! :Unbound by time, all-binding, grand design, :Land and skies and seas yearn, :Finish the cycle of eternal return, :When thou pulledst this boy from the sand, :Didst thou see him bearded, with brand? :And within the coils of light, when our blades took flight- :What future didst thou envision? :As I keep this frozen demesne, :Whither now my mother, my flame? :And along the coils of light, :The life I desired? La version orchestrale pour le plaisir :p